Scrooge McDuck (1987)
Scrooge McDuck is the main character in DuckTales. He is a Scottish duck, and is the richest businessman in the world. He goes to extreme lengths to save even small amounts of money. Background Personality Scrooge is a headstrong, penny pinching old duck who will do whatever it takes to accomplish something he has set his mind to! His ambition and determination to make something of himself led to him becoming the richest duck in the world. And he is also known as sympathetic, caring, responsible, organized, optimistic, good-hearted, educated, mischievous, clever, diligent, understanding, conscientious, kind-hearted, mature, rational, protective, mild-mannered, courageous, daring, upbeat, confident, knowledgeable, miserly, relaxed, prissy, merciful, cranky, devoted, unselfish, courteous and keen. Scrooge does everything he can to save or earn a penny. He is a true businessman, and a tough negotiator, not willing to settle for less. But even so, his greed does not get in the way of his moral of doing things square. This Scottish duck has a tendency to be very greedy, which often leads him into various bets with his rival, Flintheart Glomgold. Using the intelligence and extensive knowledge he gained from multiple adventures in his youth, Scrooge is able to come out on top of things every time. Scrooge doesn't trust anyone, but himself, and a very select few people, such as his nephews. He is not one to openly show affection for anyone with very few exceptions. Scrooge loves his money not for its dollar value like he lets on to everyone, but for the memories that go along for each individual one. To him, every cent has a different tale to tell of how he earned it. Appearance Scrooge dresses very fancy including a Top Hat and a blue jacket. He even has a very expensive cane which he uses to walk. Wealth According to many tales told about Scrooge's lifetime, including the Eisner Award-winning series The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge has worked his way up the financial ladder from humble immigrant roots. Spending his youth in Glasgow, Scotland, he made a living shining boot. His "Old Number One" is his most famous prized possession, and has been considered to be the source of his immense fortune, However, Scrooge has privately confided to Donald and the nephews that the dime's "great luck" may only be a superstition. In 1964's Getting That Healthy, Wealthy Feeling, drawn by Tony Strobl and written by Carl Fallberg (Uncle Scrooge #50), Scrooge reveals that he earned his first dime when he was a shoeshine boy in his youth, a concept that originated from Carl Barks' and Vic Lockman's 1963 comic The Invisible Intruder (Uncle Scrooge #44), and would later reappear in the DuckTales episode "Once Upon a Dime", as well as The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck. In Of Ducks, Dimes and Destinies (Uncle Scrooge #297), it was revealed to the reader that the dime originated from the wealthy and braggy American Howard Rockerduck. Touring through Glasgow, Howard tossed pocket money to some playing children, where the particular dime was caught by Scrooge's sister Matilda, who gave it to her father, Fergus McDuck. In an attempt to get Scrooge to set his mind on serious business, Fergus handed the dime to his friend Burt the ditch-digger and asked if he would go to Scrooge's street shoeshine business to shine his extra dirty boots. Getting paid with the worthless American coin after his hard work, Scrooge decided to "be smarter than the smarties and tougher than the toughies, and make his “$333,927,633,863,527.10 dollars square". The dime also inspired him to seek his fortune in America. Gallery Ducktalesmoney.jpg BabyfaceB Scrooge TimeTeasers4.png ScroogeTantrum.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ducks Category:Heroes